dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucina Faustus
'''Lucina Faustus '''is the main female protagonist of ''Freelance DxD '', a second-year transfer student to Kuoh Academy, and the daughter of a high ranking family within the Association. She's the vessel to Naga, the Holy Karma Dragon. Appearence A girl of average height and limber body, Lucina is a girl with a gentle, lovely appearance, bearing navy blue hair and eyes that match. While her proportions appear average, she actually binds her chest down for the sake of convenience and to minimize unwanted staring. She is usually seen wearing the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform, though in place of the small cape, she wears a dark blue track jacket. Her casual outfits tend to range from easy to wear sundresses or shirt/skirt combinations. Personality Lucina is a kind, sweet girl, but her sheltered upbringing has left her rather shy as well, and she has a tendency to apologize more than is needed during situations. But, she also proves to be determined in her decisions and a rational thinker as well. Thanks to Soren's influence, she grows to be far more confident and open with people. She is very caring towards the friends she has, though easily irked by those she finds annoying, such as Issei, though she admits she thinks he's nice, but simply cannot get past her perversion. She's also surprisingly open to the idea of sharing Soren with other women, though is very proud of being the "Alpha" of the group. History Lucina is the child of the Faustus family, one of the oldest houses in the Association, but due to this, she was also very sheltered as an only child, leading her to often feel very isolated and lonely, as her parents were next to always busy and rarely had time to visit her. Two months prior to her transfer to Kuoh Academy, her own Sacred Gear awoke, along with Naga, who she quickly befriended. Naga taught Lucina everything she knew about the supernatural world and what it meant to hold a Dragon Gear, and it is this that led to Lucina meeting Soren, as she felt the resonance of the Ruina Draco and the Boosted Gear. Powers and Abilities '''Draconic Power: '''As a Dragon Gear holder, Lucina has access to all the abilities of a Dragon, with the ability to cast draconic magic, though currently she only knows basic fire manipulation. Her Aura also has a holy attribute, making her attacks very potent against demonic beings, and when felt, gives off a warm, comforting feeling. She is currently equal to a Mid-Rank Devil in power. '''Flight: '''Lucina is capable of flight thanks to her Sacred Gear. '''Holy Fire: '''Thanks to her Sacred Gear, Lucina freely controls white holy fire, which she commonly forms into the shape of a blade when attacking. The flames also have a unique anti-magic property that allows them to be used in a defensive manner on top of offensive. '''Immense Strength: '''While still developing her powers, Lucina has the potential to be much stronger than her size would suggest. After training in the mountains, she is already displaying this enhanced power. '''Immense Durability: '''As with other draconic beings, Lucina possesses durability like that of a dragon's scales, allowing her easy defense against most attacks weaker than her. '''Immense Speed: '''Lucina already possesses speed far past what a normal human can achieve, though initially wasn't as fast as could be. After training with the Gremory Peerage, she's leveled out to a Knight's level of speed. '''Swordsmanship: '''To help improve her combat efficiency, Lucina has taken up learning swordplay, both under Shu and by joining the Kenod club at Kuoh Academy. Equipment '''Rhapsody of Requiem: '''Lucina's Sacred Gear, a Dragon Type Gear that houses the Holy Karma Dragon, Naga within it. It forms as white armor on her back that unfolds and fills with white fire to form wing like structures, of which Soren compares to those of an angel. It's primary ability is that of Holy Fire, the white flames which make up the wings, which the user can freely control. '''Relic Sword: '''A sword belonging to Lucina's family, it's name engraved along the blade in unknown scripting, one that has not been deciphered. Lucina takes up the sword so a to have a weapon for use in combat aside from her holy flames, which she often coats the sword with. It's made of a very durable material that makes it incredibly strong and sharp. It's rumored only people of Lucina's bloodline can use the sword, and if anyone else were to use it, it's blade would lose it's cutting power until back in it's proper user hands. Trivia * Her initial three sizes as B99-W59-H87 though in Volume 4, using shapeshifting, she lowers her B measurement to a more manageable B89. * Lucina is named after, and bears a similar appearence to, Lucina from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Despite this though, the two are rather far apart in personality. * Her unnamed Relic Sword is another reference to Fire Emblem: Awakening, as it appears similar to the version of the Falchion that appears in the game, and even bears the similar property of only being usable by someone of the chosen wielder's bloodline. * Even her dragon, Naga, serves as another Fire Emblem reference, being named after the Divine Dragon Naga from that series. But besides that there isn't much more to the reference. * In hypothetical casting, Lucina would be voiced by Nana Mizuki (Japanese) and Alexis Tipton (English). Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Seiker Hikaru